convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mason Moretti
Mason Moretti is an original character who first appeared in the side story, Sunrise, but made his official debut in ''Civil War''.'' Canon Mason belongs to an independent universe within the Convergence Series' multiverse. So far, this universe and the ones tied closely to it have remained untouched by the calamity of the Murder Games. Only by intentionally travelling the multiverse did he come anywhere close to the affairs of the multiverse in the form of the Coalition Civil War. Pre-Convergence Mason lived a relatively regular life in his home world for the first seventeen years of his life, naive to the reality of other universes. However, at age eighteen, he began travelling what he considered the multiverse. Plot Involvement '''Sunrise' On the morning of his eighteenth birthday, Mason is taken to a mysterious temple by his mother. There, he receives an ancient-looking artifact in the form of a necklace called the World's Heart. However, tragedy strikes, and his lover is killed by a rival family to the Moretti's. In a fit of emotion, Mason calls upon the power of the spirit contained within the necklace and travels to a different universe. From then on, he adopts the nickname of "The Traveler" and consequently begins traveling across portions of the multiverse untouched by Murder Games. However, he does become badly wounded in his leg, which forces him to take a break from travelling. Once he is healed, he decides to join the Coalition, but only so that he may find a world where he can go on a superpower free-for-all as a last hurrah. Civil War During the prologue, Mason became fast and close friends with Ilona, motivating himself and others to fight towards her safety and freedom from Umbrella. While on Silent Earth, he was responsible for solving a few of the puzzles blocking the group's progress, such as "Hello Shell." When Shiki Tohno destroyed the illusion that they were trapped within, Mason was able to collect several other people from their own illusions before destroying his own. During the final battle of the Civil War, Mason was able to save Ilona from a state of near death with the surprise appearance of Macy Moretti. The Secretariat He is seen working within the United Nations Headquarters, working alongside fellow members of the organization. House of M Mason had a minimal role in House of M, notably reuniting with his brother Leon, and feeling awkward around Kyoko Kirigiri in the beginning, carrying a sense of guilt after his actions in the aftermath of Civil War, choosing to avoid her as he felt intimidated by her as a result. He dies early on at the incidental hands of Teth Adam, who sacrificed him and a significant number of Survivors in exchange for ammunition for his weapon, with his powers gone. From there, Mason plays a part in the afterlife plot for the rest of the event, before eventually reuniting with the main group by the end. The City of Avalon He appears in Avalon immediately following the events of House of M. There, he interacts with a number of different people, such as fellow Survivor of the Eveline Incident Toffee, and for a brief moment, an eccentric young man known as Jerome Valeska. Cell Games Reincarnated After returning to the United Nations, now called the United Universes, Mason found himself caught up in the the Cell Games Reincarnated as a contestant. After training with his fellow contestants and learning a few new techniques, Mason ended up losing early on to Maria. He remained in the stands, supporting those he made friends with. Two Golden Hearts An ongoing side story in which Mason finds a way to restore Macy into a proper body. Right Hand of the Magic God Mason attended the emergency summit in Robin's place and brought along his sister Macy to make sure she would stay safe. Despite his worries for her safety, the two did commonly end up travelling to different locations over the duration of the group's attempts to track down Othinus. Throughout the journey, Mason would consistently head into dangerous situations and fight her followers. Once Othinus ascended to become a Magic God, Mason continued to oppose and taunt her, leading to emotional and physical retaliation. Epilogue(s) Civil War After the end of the battle, Mason reflects on the events of the Coalition Civil War with melancholy and regret. He felt unworthy to help the Coalition rebuild, but finds new motivation in joining the United Nations. He goes to Robin and requests to become a part of the United Nations. His full epilogue can be viewed here. House of M He never received a proper epilogue, but it is known that he takes the portal to return home immediately after the event, before ending up in Avalon. Right Hand of the Magic God Mason joined Toppo, Ben, and Schala in giving Jiren a proper burial. Afterwards, Mason returned to the United Universes, leaving Macy with the members of the Coalition. Character Relationships * Robin Aquilus - A character from Fire Emblem: Awakening who debuted in ''System Breakdown. A close friend and mentor for Mason. Mason followed Robin to the U.N. after Civil War ended. * Ilona - A character from Murder Series who debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Close friends and one of two potential love interests, though Mason made all attempts to hide those feelings. She became his primary motivation throughout Civil War once she was kidnapped. * Shiki Tohno - A character from ''Type-Moon who debuted in The Ties That Bind. A potential rival for Ilona's love, but a friend nonetheless. Mason does have respect for Shiki, though he doesn't show it. * Cheza - A character from Wolf's Rain who debuted in Civil War. A potential love interest to Mason who stayed by his side for most of Civil War. She continues to be his friend and love interest as he travels to the Secretariat. * Leon Moretti - An original character who appeared in Sunrise and House of M. Leon is Mason's brother, and they hold each other in high esteem, despite being often separated from each other, as seen when they reunited in House of M. * Macy Moretti - An original character who appeared in Right Hand of the Magic God. She is a child of the Moretti family in an alternate universe similar to Mason's home. Although not physically related, the two call each other twins and consider each other family. Macy's soul was trapped inside the necklace Mason wore until events in a side story led to her gaining an artificial body, which she used in the event above. Trivia * Although not an original character specifically tied to one series, parts of Mason's character are inspired by canon works, such as Yu-Gi-Oh and Kingdom Hearts. * Mason was originally not going to be played in Civil War. Instead, a character from eithe Ace Attorney or Kingdom Hearts would have been chosen. * Mason's powers in Civil War are stronger than they would normally be due to several factors, such as Silent Earth being an illusion. * His natural hair color is orange. However, during Civil War it was dyed with black streaks. He honestly believed that this would make him look cooler. Category:Characters Category:Civil War Category:Survivors Category:United Nations Category:The Secretariat Category:House of M Category:The City of Avalon Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:Cell Games Reincarnated Category:Fighting of the Spirit Category:The Second Cell Games